Summer 2017 Event/E-3
|reward_easy_1_x = 2 |reward_easy_2 = |reward_easy_2_x = 1 |reward_easy_3 = |reward_easy_3_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 1 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 2 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_medium_4 = |reward_medium_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 1 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 1 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 3 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 }} Map Guide *This is a Combined Fleet map. * Node B and node J are submarine nodes. Transport Phase *The first part of this map is to use Transport Combined Fleet to reach the Boss node to empty the TP Bar. *Recommended Fleet is 2 CAV 4 DD + 1 CL 2 CA 3 DD. **Routing is A-C-D-E-H(or F)-I-K-L ***Using any Slow Ships will result in going node B and J. **It is possible to use Surface Task Force or Carrier Task Force instead. However in this case you must go through extra nodes of node B and J, which are Submarine nodes. *Please note you require to obtain A or S-Rank Victory to deplete the TP Bar. **Bring as much as Daihatsu Landing Craft and Drum Canister on your ships to deplete the Bar faster. **Note that E6 also has a TP Phase which is much longer compared to E3. It is recommended to hold your Daihatsu carrying DDs for E6 if you're planning to clear both maps on Normal or Hard. *All of the nodes other than the Boss node have enemy Carriers in them. It is recommended that you bring a Ship proficient in Anti-Air Cut-In. **Please note due to the high Air Power requirement, in the case you choose to use Transport Combined Fleet for the map, it is recommended that you have multiple Seaplane Fighters to gain Air Parity at least. (For Hard mode, the Air Power requirement is very high to the point just having multiple Seaplane Fighters may still not be enough) **If you happen to have a Taiyou Kai or Kai Ni available, you may bring her with several Fighters equipped so that you have a better chance to gain Air Parity or Air Superiority in the nodes with the enemy Carriers. ***However you must equip her with Engine & Turbine to turn her into a Fast-Ship. Otherwise you will be forced to go through node B and J. ****Same applies if you want to use or as a Seaplane Fighters carrier. *Boss node contains multiple Battleship Ru-class Flagship variant. **Hard mode contains 1 Flagship Kai and 3 Flagship variants. **You may opt to use Boss node Support Shelling Expeditions for a better chance to gain A or S-Rank victory if you think your fleet isn't working out very well against them. *Clearing the TP Bar Phase will open up a new route to node Q, where the final Boss of the map Heavy Cruiser Summer Princess appears. Boss Kill Phase *The second part of this map is to reach node Q to face to deplete and completely destroy the Boss HP Bar. **WARNING: Please note that resetting the Map will result in you being forced to start from the TP Bar phase all over again. Recommended Fleets *Carrier Task Force **Route: A-C-D-E-H-(M or N)-Q ***1 FBB 3 CA(V) 2 CV + 1 CL 2 DD 1 CLT 2 CA(V) *Surface Task Force **Route: B-C-D-E-H-(M-N or N)-Q ***2 FBB 2 CA(V) 2 CVL + 1 CL 2 DD 1 CLT 2 CA(V) ***WARNING: Going to M or N after H appears to be random. However, if you go M without certain ships in your fleet you can end up going M->N->Q and fighting an extra battle. Historical Ships WARNING:: This is still under testing and requires further verification. Please use this at your own discretion. *It is suspected certain ships affect routing of node M and N, if a large number (at least 7 for Hard mode) of Historical ships are used. **This is ignored if you happen to use more than 1 FBB and 2 CV(?) and/or Slow Ships. *Suspected (this is unconfirmed but compiled from reports on wikiwiki) ships include: ** , , , ** , , ** , , , ** , , ** , , Special Damage Multiplier WARNING:: This is just a speculation. There is no legit test of this claim yet. * & have been observed to have a slight damage bonus multiplier against the Boss in node Q.